


The Best

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo ends up doing something different at the latest party that his friends have dragged him to.





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 16th Kinktober prompt: sixty-nine (2x5).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**The Best** by luvsanime02

########

There are a lot of things that Duo was expecting to happen during this party. Mostly, Duo expected to stand in a corner and wait resignedly until one of his friends texted him and asked for a ride home. He definitely didn’t expect to end up making out with a hot guy in one of the bedrooms. That kind of shit only happens in movies.

The bass is thumping through the door, and there’s other college students talking and laughing all over the place, even right outside of the room, but Duo doesn’t care about any of that right now. No, the only thing on his mind is the hot tongue caressing his, and the clever fingers sliding under his shirt and along his back, giving Duo shivers.

Part of Duo is screaming at himself for being stupid enough to go into a locked room with a guy that he just met tonight, but…

Wufei seems okay. For one thing, they’d introduced themselves a couple of hours ago. And then spent the next hour talking about their majors, favorite movies, where they’re from, and anything else the conversation turned to. It felt like enough of a first date that when Wufei had asked him if he wanted to go upstairs, Duo hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

He’s definitely not regretting that choice so far, he thinks, as one of Wufei’s hands moves to his chest and rubs his nipple. Duo moans into the kiss. Yep, definitely not complaining at all. “I think I should mention that I don’t really do slow at the start of relationships,” he says, feeling flushed and horny, and wanting to be clear that he’s perfectly okay with them advancing further.

Wufei pulls away to smirk at him. “Me, either,” he says, and then he starts kissing and sucking at Duo’s neck and tugging lightly at his shirt. “Can this come off?” he asks between nibbles, and Duo sits back just far enough to pull his shirt over his head and then eye Wufei’s. It’s a nice shirt, but he bets that what’s underneath it is even nicer.

“Can yours?” he asks while tilting his head to give Wufei better access to his neck. He’s going to have so many hickies there tomorrow, and he really doesn’t care. Duo’s never been the type to hide something like that.

Wufei draws back after another minute, and then he’s taking his shirt off, too, and yeah, what’s underneath it is  _ definitely  _ nicer. Wufei’s all smooth, golden skin, and Duo wants to kiss every inch of him, so he leans forward and starts with running his tongue along one of Wufei’s collarbones. He shivers in response, sighing in pleasure, and Duo’s glad that he’s not the only one who’s really enjoying himself here. 

Somehow, they end up lying on their sides on the bed, trading kisses and sucking marks onto each other’s skin everywhere that they can reach, their hands running through each other’s hair and over their chests and backs. Wufei gropes his ass, and Duo thrusts forward, and yeah, they’re both hard. That turns into grinding against each other, but jeans really aren’t comfortable for that, and Duo pries himself away from Wufei’s skin long enough to ask, “Pants, too?”

Their pants are quickly a memory, and then Duo’s just full-on pressing against Wufei and trying not to whine when Wufei tugs on his hair a little. He’s pretty sure that he doesn’t succeed, and Wufei chuckles in response, low and husky. Duo decides that he’s more than okay with that.

“Can I touch you?” Wufei asks a while later, and he sounds desperate and eager but he  _ waits _ for Duo to answer him, and yeah, Duo’s got himself a keeper here. 

“Please,” Duo says, and he takes one of Wufei’s hands and guides it inside of his underwear, groaning when Wufei firmly grips his hard cock and runs his thumb over the head before he starts stroking him. Duo feels almost dizzy with relief at finally getting some decent friction. “Can I jerk you off?” he asks, because he wants Wufei to feel this good, too.

“Please,” Wufei says, echoing Duo, and he reaches into Wufei’s underwear and grabs his cock, pulling on him slowly enough that Wufei utters a wordless noise of protest in the back of his throat.

Duo smirks. He kisses Wufei, and then kisses him some more, biting his lower lip and sucking on it. He’s got great lips, and Duo can’t help but wonder what they’d feel like on his cock. “Hey,” he says, “want me to suck you off instead?”

From the hitch in Wufei’s voice, Duo gathers that he’d very much like that, yes. “You weren’t kidding about not going slow,” he says against Duo’s lips, but he sounds eager instead of judgmental. “If you’d like to.”

Duo very much wants to. Wufei moves so that he’s lying on his back instead, and Duo climbs on top of him as he kisses his way down Wufei’s neck and chest, pausing to flick one of his nipples before running his tongue along Wufei’s stomach and hip bone, and then finally reaching his underwear, which he pulls off when Wufei lifts his hips.

Duo doesn’t tease Wufei right now. He’ll save that for another time. Instead, he grabs Wufei’s cock again and sucks the head into his mouth. He licks along the slit a few times, listening to Wufei’s moans and muttered curses in response, and then Duo lowers his mouth a few inches, pulls back up, and then sucks down most of Wufei’s cock in the next swallow.

There’s a hand suddenly in his hair again, and Wufei lets out a loud moan that Duo’s pretty sure everyone outside can hear, not that he cares. It’s not like they hid the fact that they went into this room together earlier. Duo focuses on sucking Wufei’s cock while moving his head up and down slowly, almost letting Wufei’s cock leave his lips before swallowing around his length again and squeezing his hand around the base.

As much fun as he’s having, Duo’s kind of disappointed when Wufei tugs more meaningfully on his hair, and he lets Wufei’s cock slide out of his mouth with a pop. “Problem?” he asks, wondering if Wufei was about to come.

Wufei’s got a flush along his face and chest, red all over, and it looks fantastic. “Yeah,” he says. “I want to suck you off, too.” He reaches down and grabs at Duo, pulling him closer again, and Duo understands what he means.

“You just want something in your mouth to keep you quiet,” Duo teases. Wufei snorts, but he doesn’t deny it, which Duo thinks is cute and hilarious at the same time. They maneuver themselves around carefully, until Duo’s knees are bracketing Wufei’s head, and then Wufei’s licking at the head of his cock and fondling his balls, and Duo lets out a shuddering moan of his own.

He bends back down and takes Wufei’s cock in his mouth again, his hands smoothing over Wufei’s spread thighs and to his balls, rolling them around briefly before he reaches farther back and runs one finger along Wufei’s perineum, pressing down firmly.

Wufei’s groan is muffled, and he starts sucking on Duo’s cock harder in response, and Duo thrusts his hips down into Wufei’s mouth, just a little, barely an inch, just to feel Wufei even more. Wufei grips his hips, but he doesn’t keep them still, letting Duo thrust down again and again, and Duo’s sucking in breaths through his nose frantically, trying to keep breathing. That feels so damn good. He’s not going to last long, at this rate.

Duo is stroking two fingers back and forth along Wufei’s perineum now, keeping up the pressure, and he sucks Wufei’s cock down as deep as he can, using his other hand to jerk Wufei off at the base of his cock, twisting his wrist and listening to Wufei keen around Duo’s cock in his mouth.

Wufei starts pulling Duo’s hips down, encouraging him to thrust faster, and Duo follows his guidance until he’s fucking deeply inside of Wufei’s mouth. Duo would be worried about choking Wufei if he wasn’t so clearly controlling the pace, and if Duo wasn’t distracted by the feeling of his orgasm quickly approaching.

He lets go of Wufei’s cock to warn him. “Fuck, shit,” he pants. “I’m going to come in a second, Wufei.”

Wufei only sucks him harder, and pushes his cock up at Duo meaningfully, and Duo returns his attention to sucking on the hard length, figuring that he should keep going, too. He has no problems with Wufei coming in his mouth, and it seems that Wufei doesn’t mind Duo coming in his, either.

It really is only a few seconds later before Duo has to pause in sucking Wufei off again, letting go of his cock as he finally comes and shouting out loudly during his release. The feeling of Wufei swallowing around him makes his orgasm last even longer, until Duo is too sensitive and he has to pull himself out of Wufei’s mouth regretfully.

He takes a moment to catch his breath a little, and then Duo starts stroking Wufei’s cock quickly, sucking the hard length back into his mouth, and Wufei shudders underneath him as he comes, too. A minute later, and Duo’s trying to collapse somewhere other than directly on top of Wufei, and he manages to lean over and fall mostly onto the bed instead, breathing heavily.

Wufei’s also panting from where he’s sprawled, and Duo finds himself staring absently at Wufei’s leg. He’s got very attractive legs, and Duo’s never had any particular feelings about a guy’s legs before. 

“This is the best party I’ve ever been to,” Wufei says, breaking the quiet, and Duo laughs. He sits up carefully, none of his limbs wanting to work right now, and then turns around to lie back down again with his head beside Wufei’s this time.

“Same,” he admits. “I usually just hide until my friends want to leave.”

Wufei curls up on his side like a cat, looking pretty content, and Duo grins at him. “Technically, I think this counts as hiding,” Wufei points out.

Duo snickers. “Maybe,” he says, “but I call it having great sex with a really hot guy.”

Wufei blushes in response, which is adorable. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

“Yeah,” Duo says, and he can’t stop grinning right now. “You, too. Thanks.”

Wufei reaches over and runs his fingers through Duo’s hair, and that feels damn nice. “Want to get dinner with me tomorrow night?” he asks.

Okay, yes, Duo is very onboard with that. “Absolutely,” he says. “As a date, right?” he asks, double-checking.

Wufei nods. “As a date,” he confirms, and Duo knows that they should get up soon, should find their clothes and get going, but he’s got a date tomorrow and just got an awesome blowjob, so he wants to stay here with Wufei for a little while longer. Wufei isn’t moving yet, either.

Yeah, this is definitely the best party that Duo’s ever been to.


End file.
